Talk:The Great Destroyer
Anyone ever seen that Red vs Blue episode where the computer keeps saying, "The Great Destroyer has arrived, the end is near!"? Think this could be a reference? :no.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:08, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::High five, Marco! -.- X Deity X 15:35, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::: /highfive-- (Talk) ( ) 21:58, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Stop! Hammer Time! (btw, gave you a better first picture) --Gimmethegepgun 04:11, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Great Destroyer's True Identity? Could he be Abaddon? The great dwarf was said to erase all records fo his name - this was done with abaddon. D Force 07:40, 19 November 2006 (CST) I would say the great destroyer is probably menzies the god of destruction :That would indicate that the Great Dwarf is simply a stand-in for the Five "True" gods in Dwarven myth. 'Tis possible, but the dwarves are aware that the humans worship a different pantheon, so what would be the point of the seperate religions? --Valentein 19:24, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Human culture has many different examples of this behavior. Im not getting into any details. Acglaphotis 19:14, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::At least some Dwarves worship Dwayna or Grenth, however "the Great Dwarf" could be a term they use for Balthazar due to their taboo against speaking the names of the Great Dwarf and the Great Destroyer. -- Gordon Ecker 22:25, 26 June 2007 (CDT) The great destroyer and great dwarf are probebly diffrent entities, after all, Anet needs to have more then just three villian-gods (two if you don't count Menzies).--TheDrifter 23:06, 19 January 2007 (CST) The great destroyer is gwen. Period. :lol, fight mutated Gwen level 31 skills: Follow, Annoy, Pick Flowers, Play Flute...and I'm stuck :S Anymore? Torment 20:23, 26 March 2007 (GMT) :Everyone will be dead after Play Flute(Or maybe it would be Dance) if it is anything like in prophecies beta--Devils Apprentice 12:36, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Beg for flowers, tapesty shred --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:45, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::No no...you fight the Great Destroyer and then Gwen becomes a god...like Kormir...only scary--SilverCyan 01:14, 13 April 2007 (CDT) no no no its like this the great destroyer is grenth and the great dwarf is dwayna because that means we can do snow ball fights again cause i really want a candy cane sword i never got one but my second guess is gwen! He's a robot. A friggin Alien Robot. How Lame! - Drive By Poster It's more likely than the above that both pantheons exist and both races are simply too narrow-minded to believe in the pantheons of the other... --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:21, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Well some Dwarves worship Dwayna or Grenth. -- Gordon Ecker 23:53, 1 September 2007 (CDT) It's been stated in the PCGamer special issue that the Great Destroyer was one of the ancient dragon's "Greatest Generals" 76.121.23.155 04:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) I don't know who this guy is.. but he sounds badass. *It could be he is named after the song "The great destroyer" by Nine inch nails... please someone add/check this.. Ty vm xD I think this may be because I just started playing GW:EN preview weekend and the second quest from going in the fissure in Kamadan is called "the beginning of the end" which is another song off the album Year Zero the beginning of the end is also a song by spineshank, and the name of 2 different films, and probably the name for several other things :ITS NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!24.47.18.113 07:57, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Wow The information added seems rather detailed, so that means someone has ALREADY gotten to the end of the game. That's what, like 14 hours or something? --Gimmethegepgun 16:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Yup, and with heroes and henchmen. Shook hands with Droknar afterwards. Yes, that Droknar. ::Ack spoiler alert! --Gimmethegepgun 16:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::destroyer is a weaky....no armor merchant, only some ugly weapons (though the axe got the dwarven axe skin) and a great ending video! (though the gw2 enemy is really nothing special ~.~) Madjura 17:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) To be completely honest, you could probably finish this in about 12 hours. Aside from completing all the available quests at the sneak peak, me, a friend and 6 heros finished the game in about 9 hours. I'm pretty sure all the Norn stuff wouldn't have take us more than 3. And Spoil Victor is king. - SpectrusT 23:04, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::yeah, might as well beat it now while you can. The great destroyer is soooo easy now, but Anet will probably buff him up once they realize this.--11:35, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Im starting to think this guy isnt the real great destroyer.. People who have seen the ending cinematic will know who I think is..--Yakslappin 13:51, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :If that is the case, then it is a really ancient evil, older even than Glint. There is no lore that speaks of an ancient evil creature that was sealed away. My guess is that it comes from a different world from Tyria. It was summoned and fell on Arah when the Scepter of Orr was activated, destroying Orr as it plummeted to earth and plunged deep underground. Both the Asuras and the Great Destroyer were drawn to its immense magical output even in a dormant state ("the thing practically bleeds magic"). It seems to me that the nature of the Scepter of Orr will play a large role in the GW2 story. BftP 14:13, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I haven't seen the ending, and am fairly busy this weekend, but I'm guessing that the Destroyers may be truly indigenous Tyrian life forms like the Great Giants (unlike the other creatures, which were created or brought over by the Gods of Tyria after their arrival). -- Gordon Ecker 15:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) The anti-Glint has come.. :) this + Glint's little baby dragon = Lots of big dragons in gw2 Selu 145.99.177.157 10:43, 17 September 2007 (CDT) disappointing That was the most disappointingly easy endboss fight in all of guildwars. Two monk henches, a monk hero, 2 interrupters, done. This Great Destroyer guy doesn't hold a candle to Shiro, let alone Abbaddon. Any Ele boss with Searing Flames and a couple of minions is more dangerous. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't help that his 'interrupts: bad' skill is only earshot range. If you don't bring any melee, you can just ignore it. --24.179.151.252 08:17, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Its simply pathetic, the big badguy gets pwned by henchies, first try, nobody down below 50% the only threat were the other destroyers around him... You mean: The only threat were the henchman and heroes not doing what they had to do, like using LoD. Sir Bertrand 14:55, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :His minions were harder --Blue.rellik 03:22, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, what a freaking pushover :(. - 69.19.14.23 15:19, 16 September 2007 (CDT) well to be honest i found lich to be hardest him second abbadon third shrio is pathetic in every way (got him from 40% to dead litteraly 2 hits got a video i can put on youtube if you wanna see) sv and ip pwns him easy this guy if you got right tactics is easy i used 2 bonders (bonding 3 ppl each aswell as each other) 1 healer 1 bulls charge warrior to keep him in eles aoe and a nuker bonders took winter for extra dmg also had sv necro altho he spent most of his time eating lava.(yeh 6 ppl and i know i said was harder then others that take a full team but well i had 3 monks) : I was terribly disappointed by the 'climax' of EotN. The wheel of chaos in the previous mission was harder, IMHO, and there are numerous fights throughout the GW series that pose more interesting, memorable challenges. The real issue though is that he just isn't memorable. In ten years I won't remember who the great destroyer is, but I'll remember Shiro, the Lich, Rurik and Gwen. Nine Inch Nails trivia I removed the trivia that mentions "The Great Destroyer" as being a track on the album "Year Zero". It's a coincidence, and not really relevant (neither was named after the other). --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:49, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :It could be (not saying) that these names were used (great destroyer and beginning of the end) after the creators of GW:EN heard "Year Zero". If you actually own the album and researched the secret messages and websites you become to understand that the storyline in GW:EN is similar to the storyline in "Year Zero". Which I won't spoil but maybe Im a huge NIN fan and is the only one who noticed this ;). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.82.53.40 (talk • ) 11:14, September 7, 2007 (CDT). ::"Im a huge NIN fan and is the only one who noticed this" Exactly. Nobody else sees it. Find some proof or a very probable link. Otherwise, it's coincidence and I'd rather not have it on the page. I've removed several loose song name "trivias" from all over the wiki. --Foblove 11:19, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::There is no way that the in-game name is based on the NIN song. The in-game name "The Great Destroyer" existed in 2005 with the original release of Prophecies - it was mentioned, but never seen in that campaign. It was only in EotN that it was actually seen. The album "Year Zero" was recorded in 2006 and released in the spring of 2007 - long after the name was originally mentioned in Guild Wars Prophecies. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:15, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Come on, the name "Great Destroyer" is so generic that any appearences of it outside of Guild wars have got to be clearly coincidental. :::Give me a hammer and some tv's and you could easily call me the great destroyer :P lol - Chrisworld 03:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) GW:1RV Some anon has twice removed this note: * Interrupting the Destroyer causes it to use Enraged Blast, causing devastating AoE damage. Choose what to interrupt carefully. Call of Destruction is the most devastating skill and may be the only one worth interrupting. Please note, that if you use the Asura skill Pain Inverter on him and then interrupt him, the resulting Enraged Blast will take about 40% of his health. I say that it should be kept, as it is useful, pertinent, and not necessarily obvious. Thoughts? (T/ ) 16:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Keep. This is useful advice. Arshay Duskbrow 17:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) "Frigid Armor is very useful here, particulary if maintained. Secondary elementalists can keep it up nearly continuously at rank 3 or 4 in Water Magic if aided with Quickening Zephyr or Serpent's Quickness and a weapon of Enchanting." I can see putting in a Frigid Armor note, but do we really need all that QZ, serpents quickness junk? they can just look at the skill and see that they can maintain at 10 water magic. :/ not a big deal, just looks sloppy to me.--Ryudo 23:54, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Strategies For anyone having trouble coordinating their henchmen or PUG, try a team of touch rangers. I brought 3 ranger heroes with touch skills, and was shocked by how easy he was. Craw 06:47, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Only a general according to the special pc gamer i got, The great destroyer was the lead general of Primordus, who is the dragon that awakens in the final cutscene, is this worth adding? :While interesting and would deal with a lot of the "I wonder" and "it should" about this, It's technically GW2 spoilers, so I'd say No. Mesodreth Blackwing 04:10, 13 October 2007 (UTC) End Cinematic The dragon = Primordus, methinks. Paragraph 9: http://www.pcgamer.com/archives/2007/09/92407_-_ultimat.html. Wouldn't know a better place to place this ^^' The Real Great Destroyer aka the cinematic end dragon! and the Real Lich aka Livia! --ALLmasked 09:00, 10 October 2007 (UTC) pain inverter note pain inverter says it does a max of 80? am i misunderstanding the skill? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:14, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Per target hit. Bring pets to have more bodies hit by AoE and watch Pain Inverter trigger! Of course, getting the pet killed means you have an 8 second skill disable... --Kale Ironfist 00:43, 30 September 2007 (UTC) its ignoring me it used lava wave and it won't come up. and its taking damage and just sitting there.... I'm freaked out. Btw, if you KD it while its down tehre it stands up lol—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Which is it? The second to last note says that a KD counts as a interrupt and triggers Enraged Blast. The last note says it does not trigger Enraged Blast. Which is it? - Ayumbhara 01:12, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I found that it didn't seem to trigger it. I can go test it again more carefully however. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:58, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::What that note means is; KD'ing the Great Destroyer only triggers Enraged Blast if you knock him WHILE HE'S CASTING, otherwise, if he's just auto-attacking, it won't trigger. -- 13:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) The Great Pushover Sure everyone knows how easy these guy is, but really what on Earth were A.net thinking? I hero + henched this guy earlier today easily! Killed him in about 3 mins, his support Destroyer troops proved more annoying then he did. Overall over disappointed, this guy is nothing compared to the powerhouse that is Shiro at the end of Factions. RTSFirebat 12:15, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Anyone disagrees? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 08:56, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :I disagree. He outdamaged my echo mending warrior. Only other thing that could do that was a HM aatxe when I wasn't wearing any armour while I was healsig frenzying --Blue.rellik 08:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I disagree, the Lich Lord is still the weakest endgame boss. He has no killing power whatsoever. Shiro and Great Destroyer at least get some powerful skills. Admittedly it is much harder to GET to Lich Lord since he doesn't get his own mission/quest just to himself. But just like the Great Destroyer, it is the Titan support that makes him hard, not his powers. (T/ ) 15:37, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, i don't kill the Lich Lord with a H/H party in less than 40 seconds once i get to it... whereas i do kill the Great Destroyer in less than 40 seconds (Pain Inverter recharges only once :p) once the few destroyers in the way are down. With no death in the party of course, and without ever being even a little excited. ...Oh, and in hm, it's 60 seconds, with a couple tanks dying a couple times... but well, that's what they're here for anyway. All hail Pain Inverter and a full interrupt Gwen !90.15.137.114 19:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::The Lich died under 40 seconds with me. A bit of spiking and keeping deep wound on him, and he was only able to use his teleport thingy once before he died. I didn't even have to change my party/build and used my standard PvE stuff. With the great destroyer you gotta adapt your party and build to him, because, what entropy already said, the destroyer at least has powerfull skills.--El Nazgir 11:42, 13 December 2007 (UTC) It is nothing new all end game bosses are aesy and that is a universal thing for all games, apart from wow but wow is shit anyway.--roshanabey2 19:26, 23 January 2008 (UTC) New Skill! =D image:Flame_Jet_Description.JPG Now he kinda kill. Edit: I always forget to sign. =C VSync 03:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::LMAO, 700dmg. maybe you should use enchantments in your next life, heh Mesodreth Blackwing 04:12, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::Actually I was using, lol. When not enchanted I got 1000+ damage VSync 04:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Aye, 1100 damage without enchantment... Too bad that they made him a challenge by putting overpowered skill instead of improving him with knockdown immunity, some kind of anti-hex... Shelter or Prot Spirit > Flame Jet ;p — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 08:11, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh noes, now we need to use Prot Spirit and Pain Inverter for a 5 sec kill... -- -- (s)talkpage 08:14, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Well.he is destroyer,destroyer of himself---...--- :Why does that UI in the pic not look like guildwars regular ui? - Chrisworld 03:24, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::You've been playing for 5 hours, please take a break, you're seeing things.-- igathrashTalk^ 03:27, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Spirit-spamming tip Just wondering, is that still viable? I believe the nerf that made spirits burn was aimed at this (not sure). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :the burning nerf was just to make spirit farms more vulnerable...hence why searing flames was buffed in that same update (WTF?)24.47.18.113 20:06, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Cannot he still be pulled close enough to 'safe beach' so that spirits laid down there have their effect upon party? 194.86.94.11 10:22, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I would set up the end game bosses difficulties like this from easiest to hardest, Shiro, Great destroyer, Lich, Abbadon, glint, and Mallyx. Although some of these aren't endgame bosses. abomnable lemon. :You've got some odd choices there. Shiro is generally a pain unless you've got someone with a build to solo him, even then, if he banishes or if the shiroken spawn as nasty classes, you can be dead. The Lich as an endgame boss isn't really hard at all, just getting to him hurts. Glint can be bad, but if you bring a fast recharging interrupt she's easy, inspired hex is another great skill against her. Great destroyer is like the lich. He's not bad by himself, but the lava floor and destroyers in the area make it more difficult. Abbadon and Mallyx are fine enough where you've put them. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:47, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Also: I'm going to bed, can someone review that last note about using 3 necroes. Sounds out of place to me. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: 3 Necs r totally unncessary, 1 LoD Mo, 1 Ward Earth Ele w. Sanstorm/Eruption and a Life transfer Blood Nec setup like this: OAZDQshrS+BtBJgNiVVahtTCAA, all had Frigid armor on BTw, took about 5 mins for the whole thing w. me as Power Block / anureysm Mes. "I am Unstoppable" FTW. and yes Spirits are completely uselss now Klefer 10 june 11:53 (CET) Profession yes, he's an elementalist. i know he doesn't use any skills, but he drops ele tomes. so ... yeah. here's the screen if anyone's interested. image:greatdestroyerprofession.jpg --Reason.decrystallized 00:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Extinguish I removed the note for extinguish, it's a bad skill for this boss. discussion has already happened here Viruzzz 14:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) "An ancient Dwarven prophecy states that when the Great Destroyer arises out of the depths, the Great Dwarf will appear to aid in the fight against it and it will mark the end of the Dwarves." Has anyone seen this Great Dwarf when fighting him? Cause I didn't.